Nicki Minaj Wiki:Previous polls/Archive1
This page is an archive of the Nicki Minaj Wiki:Previous polls From April 19, 2012 to April 27, 2012 89 people voted Question: "What do you think of Nicki's Beez in the Trap video?" *'68 Barbz voted for:' Fabulous! I love the slower beat. (76.4%) *'17 people voted for:' Not sure. I could go either way. (19.1%) *'4 Kim's fans voted for:' Boring! (4.49%) From April 28, 2012 to May 16, 2012 145 people voted Question: "What do you think of Nicki's Starships video??" *'116 Barbz voted for:' IT'S HIGHER THAN A MOTHAF**KER!!! (80%) *'3 fans voted for:' Worth the wait! (2.07%) *'10 people voted for:' Was OK. (6.9%) *'12 haters voted for:' I expected something better... (8.28%) *'4 Kim's fans voted for:' HATE IT! (2.76%) From May 16, 2012 to June 1, 2012 76 people voted Question: "What do you think of Nicki's Right by My Side video?" *'64 Barbz voted for:' I'M IN LOVE WITH IT!!! (84.21%) *'8 fans voted for:' It's a good video! (10.54%) *'2 people voted for:' OK. (2.63%) *'1 hater voted for:' So boring... (1.32%) *'1 Kim's fan voted for:' PIECE OF CRAP! (1.32%) From June 1, 2012 to June 8, 2012 95 people voted Question: "Which female artist you would like to collaborate with Nicki?" *'34 people voted for:' Beyoncé (35.79%) *'2 people voted for:' Missy Elliot (2.11%) *'7 people voted for:' Lil Kim (7.37%) *'48 people voted for:' Lady Gaga (50.53%) *'4 people voted for:' Taylor Swift (4.21%) From June 9, 2012 to June 16, 2012 90 people voted Question: "Which alter ego you would like to hear/see in a new song of Nicki?" *'4 people voted for:' Point Dexter (4.44%) *'5 people voted for:' Rosa (5.56%) *'26 people voted for:' The Harajuku Barbie (28.89%) *'45 people voted for:' Roman Zolanski (50%) *'10 people voted for:' Dear Old Nicki (11.11%) From June 17, 2012 to June 23, 2012 104 people voted Question: "The Pink Friday Tour arrives in America on July 16,Are you excited for it?" *'54 people voted for:' I WANT IT NOW!!! (51.92%) *'7 people voted for:' Yes, I'm excited for it! (6.73%) *'4 people voted for:' I'm not so excited. (3.85%) *'2 people voted for:' A little bit... (1.92%) *'37 people voted for:' I'm not going (35.58%) From June 24, 2012 to June 29, 2012 53 people voted Question: "Which song from Roman Reloaded do you think will be a bigger hot?" *'22 people voted for:' Va Va Voom (41.51%) *'5 people voted for:' Champion (9.43%) *'6 people voted for:' Pound the Alarm (11.32%) *'9 people voted for:' Whip It (16.98%) *'11 people voted for:' Marilyn Monroe (20.75%) From June 30, 2012 to July 7, 2012 28 people voted Question: "Pound the Alarm and Champion is upon us! Are you excited?" *'11 people voted for:' Does it matter? The album is magic!!!" (39.29%) *'7 people voted for:' Yes! Both are certified smashes!" (25%) *'1 person voted for:' Love Pound the Alarm, but hate Champion!" (3.57%) *'3 people voted for:' Champion will Slay, but not Pound the Alarm." (10.71%) *'6 people voted for:' No! Where is Whip It and I am your Leader???" (21.43%) From July 8, 2012 to July 15, 2012 26 people voted Question: "What did you think of Nicki's BET performance last week?" *'22 people voted for:' The Queen has redeemed herself for sure!!! (84.62%) *'2 people voted for:' It was the highlight of the show! (7.69%) *'2 people voted for:' It doesn't matter. She's still the best. (7.69%) *'0 people voted for:' It could go either way. I've seen better by her. (0%) *'0 people voted for:' I thought it was her worst performance ever! (0%) From July 16, 2012 to July 24, 2012 29 people voted Question: "If you saw Ice Age, what was your fav Nicki line?" *'8 people voted for:' It's the weirdo that chills with possums. (27.59%) *'1 person voted for:' Busted! (3.45%) *'16 people voted for:' Get it girl! If you're going to stress about something, stress about your hair. (55.17%) *'2 people voted for:' I always liked him. Louis the hero. Brave-a-licious. (6.9%) *'2 people voted for:' Other... (6.9%) From July 25, 2012 to July 31, 2012 46 people voted Question: "Which upcoming video are you excited about the most?" *'28 people voted for:' Pound the Alarm (63.04%) *'12 people voted for:' Out of My Mind (26.09%) *'1 person voted for:' '' I Love Dem Strippers'' (2.17%) *'4 people voted for:' Get Low (8.7%) From July 31, 2012 to August 8, 2012 46 people voted Question: "What do you think of Nicki's Pound the Alarm video?" *'27 Barbz voted for:' LUV IT! One of the best! (58.7%) *'3 fans voted for:' I enjoyed the Carnival theme! (5.62%) *'4 people voted for:' Better than Starships. (8.7%) *'8 critics voted for:' I expected more choreo... (17.39%) *'4 delusionals voted for:' One of the worst by her! (8.7%) From August 8, 2012 to August 15, 2012 33 people voted Question: "What certification do you think Pound the Alarm will get?" *'1 person voted for:' Gold (3.03%) *'2 people voted for:' Platinum (6.06%) *'1 person voted for:' 2x Platinum (3.03%) *'3 people voted for:' 3x Platinum (9.09%) *'26 people voted for:' 4x Platinum (78.79%) From August 16, 2012 to August 23, 2012 22 people voted Question: "How many albums will Roman Reloaded sell by the end of the Era?" *'2 people voted for:' Less than 1,000,000 (9.09%) *'9 people voted for:' Between 1M and 2M (40.91%) *'2 people voted for:' Between 2M and 3M (9.09%) *'5 people voted for:' Between 3M and 4M (22.73%) *'4 people voted for:' 4M or more (18.18%) From August 24, 2012 to August 31, 2012 34 people voted Question: "What was the most exciting Nicki news this week?" *'14 people voted for:' Nicki joining American Idol! (41.18%) *'13 people voted for:' Nicki announces new music! (38.24%) *'2 people voted for:' Nicki premieres Fragrance bottle! (5.88%) *'4 people voted for:' I Am Your Leader instead of Champion! (11.76%) *'1 person voted for:' Out of My Mind video! (2.94%) From September 1, 2012 to September 8, 2012 69 people voted Question: "What is best music video this Era so far?" *'13 people voted for:' Stupid Hoe (18.84%) *'11 people voted for:' Starships (15.94%) *'9 people voted for:' Right By My Side (13.04%) *'8 people voted for:' Beez in the Trap (11.59%) *'21 people voted for:' Pound the Alarm (30.43%) *'7 people voted for:' I Am Your Leader (10.14%) From September 8, 2012 to September 15, 2012 51 people voted Question: "How do you feel about The Re-Up?" *'43 people voted for:' I'm SO excited!!! I need new music ASAP. (84.31%) *'1 person voted for:' Best decision! We need album sales. (1.96%) *'3 people voted for:' I'm okay with it. Still love Roman Reloaded though. (5.88%) *'4 people voted for:' Bad idea. Too soon. (7.84%) From September 15, 2012 to September 22, 2012 44 people voted Question: "Do you like The Boys???" *'33 people voted for:' YES!!! Got me hyped for The Re-Up. (75%) *'7 people voted for:' I loved Nicki's verses. Hate Cassie's part.(15.91%) *'0 people voted:' I loved Cassie's part. Hate Nicki's verses. (0%) *'4 people voted:' NO!!! Not a good song. Next single please. (9.09%) From September 22, 2012 to September 29, 2012 21 people voted Question: "First week sales of The Re-Up???" *'0 people voted for:' Less than 100,000 (0%) *'5 people voted for:' Between 100,000 and 200,000 (23.81%) *'4 people voted for:' Between 200,000 and 300,000 (19.05%) *'12 people voted for:' More than 300,000 (57.14%) From September 30, 2012 to October 7, 2012 55 people voted Question: "Which song would you like for the fragrance commercial?" *'32 people voted for:' Va Va Voom (58.18%) *'11 people voted for:' Whip It (20%) *'8 people voted for:' Beautiful Sinner (14.55%) *'4 people voted for:' Other... (7.27%) From October 7, 2012 to October 14, 2012 73 people voted Question: "How many songs do you want on The Re-Up?" *'0 people voted for:' The Gracious 5 (O%) *'2 people voted for:' The plain 6 (2.47%) *'2 people voted for:' The Lucky Number 7 (2.74%) *'69 people voted for:' The Big 8 (94.52%) From October 14, 2012 to October 21, 2012 65 people voted Question: "Which one do you like better?" *'2 people voted for:' Playtime is Over (3.08%) *'1 person voted for:' Sucka Free (1.54%) *'3 people voted for:' Beam Me Up Scotty (4.62%) *'14 people voted for:' Pink Friday (21.54%) *'45 people voted for:' Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded (69.23%) *'69 people voted for:' The Big 8 (94.52%) From October 21, 2012 to October 28, 2012 51 people voted Question: "Are you excited for the Reloaded Tour?" *'7 people voted for:' Yes!!! Got my ticket ready (13.73%) *'42 people voted for:' Yeah. And I'm not even going!!! (82.35%) *'1 person voted for:' Only if it's better than the Pink Friday Tour (1.96%) *'1 person voted for:' Not at all :( (1.96%) From October 28, 2012 to November 4, 2012 60 people voted Question:"Do you like the Va Va Voom video???" *'36 people voted for:' LOVE IT! The fairytale theme is everything!!! (52.17%) *'0 people voted for:' My fav video this Era!!! (0%) *'30 people voted for:' It was good, but the effects messed it up. (43.48%) *'3 people voted for:' I don't like it. Worst than Stupid Hoe. (4.35%) From November 4, 2012 to November 11, 2012 69 people voted Question:"What do you think of Freedom?" *'60 people voted for:' That song gave me LIFE!!! (86.96%) *'5 people voted for:' Her best song in a while. Proud fan!!! (7.25%) *'2 people voted for:' Major improvement, but we still ain't there... (2.9%) *'2 people voted for:' Waste of a single (2.9%) From November 12, 2012 to November 21, 2012 91 people voted Question:"Which award that Nicki has is more important?" *'20 people voted for:' BET(hip-hop queen) (21.98%) *'55 people voted for:' AMA(America's fav girl) (60.44%) *'10 people voted for:' VMA(good videos) (10.99%) *'6 people voted for:' EMA(international star) (6.59%) Category:Wiki Minaj